The Legendary Female Sanin
by redcloudsarefuzzy
Summary: Naruto goes back in time to when the Shodaime was Hokage. Parings Naruto x Tsunade or Naruto x Fem Jiraiya or Naruto x Fem Orochimaru. Really weird but I can make it work.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story and I think that this is original. I am putting my other story on hold due to writers block. I hope y'all enjoy it.

" Normal talk"

_' Thinking' _

" _**Demon/summoning thinking" **_

" **Demon/summoning talk"**

Pairing- Naruto/ Tsunade/ Fem Jiraiya / Fem Orochimaru Really weird I know but I think its original. Y'all get to vote who Naruto gets so VOTE NOW!

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes as he met an all to familiar white ceiling. He wondered where he was. He started to remember what happened before he woke up.

Flash Back no jutsu

Naruto was resting on a stone slate while the remaining eight Akatsuki members were around him. He remembered that he fought against the leader of the Akatsuki and lost even in his five tailed transformation. He was supposed to go on an escort mission to Iwagakure but the man that was supposed to be the client was actually Deidara. When Naruto was sleeping Deidara kidnapped him and brought him to their hideout. He was able to break free and tried to escape but was stopped by the leader. He was stronger than all the Kages put together. Even combined with Kyuubi he was still no match for him. So there he laid while the Akatsuki members were extracting the Kyuubi no Yoko from him. It felt like they were ripping apart his insides very slowly. Red chakra started to pour out of him but before all of it was all up The world started getting black. When he woke up he had the Kyuubi staring down at him with a huge frown on his face.

" **Kit theres not much time, there is a way we can change the pass but it might fail and kill you, we can go back in time." **

" We can go back in time?" Kyuubi nodded. " Ok lets do it. How far back will we go?" Kyuubi shrugged.

" **It could be a couple of years to a couple days."** Red chakra then engulfed Naruto and he blacked out.

Flash back no jutsu Kai!

Naruto looked around the room and saw someone who looked very familiar. " Oji-san?" It was mumbled and the Sandaime couldn't hear it.

" What did you say?" This version of Sarutobi was much younger than the one Naruto remembered. He wasn't bald, had black hair, and didn't look a day older than the age of twenty five. Kyuubi must have sent him far too back. His father wasn't even born yet. He made a note to himself to be careful with who he slept with. A man in red robes and the hokage hat came in and he had blue hair and red eyes. Naruto recognized him as the Shodaime hokage.

"So how are you feeling?"

" I feel fine now, where was I when you found me?"

" You were in the forest of Death passed out and...naked." Naruto was beyond embarrassed.

" Whats your name?"

" Uzumaki Naruto."

" Where did you come from?"

" I came from...Kirigakure, I was tired of that civil war happening there so I left." The Shodaime and the future Sandaime weren't sure if they could believe him but their faces didn't show it.

" So why did you come to Konoha?"

" It is a basically new village so I wanted a new start." They nodded. " So can I leave?"

" Yes but do you just want to be a villager or a shinobi, we are in the middle of war and you could just skip the academy and do the genin test tomorrow?"

" I'll take the test tomorrow. Before my father died in the war he trained me to become a shinobi. So can I leave?" They nodded and gave Naruto a key to an apartment.

" Your first month of rent is free so you will have to do missions to pay the other months." Naruto nodded and left the room.

" So should we trust him?"

" I'm not sure he could be a spy, so I will put him on my team so I can keep an eye on him." The Shodaime nodded and walked out of the room.

Konoha

Naruto looked around and saw that the old Konoha looked like regular Konoha but the buildings looked newer. He nearly killed himself when he found out that Ichirikaru Ramean hadn't been made yet. His apartment was near the one he had in a lot of years from the future.

He went to the shops to get some clothes other than the ones the hospital gave him. He went to the local shinobi store and picked up a lot of clothes. He went to his room and unpacked his clothes and went to sleep. A knock was at the door in the morning for him to wake up. He took his shower and got dressed. He was wearing a baggy black hoody with a fishnet shirt underneath it. Black baggy cargo pants with combat boots. He opened the door to see Sarutobi.

" Are you ready Naruto?" He nodded. He motioned for him to follow and he did.

" Alright Naruto I need you to use a henge to look like me." Naruto did the seals and there was a puff of smoke. There stood an almost exact replica of Sarutobi.

" Good Naruto, now do a kawarimi jutsu to replace yourself." Naruto was now replaced by a log.

" Now do make at least three bushins and then you may pass." Naruto did the hand sign and at least twenty clones filled the area. What was really shocking was that they were all kage bushins.

" Where did you learn to do that technique?"

" I told you that my father taught me everything I know right?" Naruto lied. Sarutobi nodded. " Well he was jonin before he died so he taught me a couple of really advance jutsus." Sarutobi nodded and handed Naruto his hi-ate.

" Meet me at training ground eight so you can meet your new team mates." Naruto nodded and left. ' That kid his hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is.'

Sorry it is short but this is just the starter chapter to see if I should continue it. So tell me if I should continue it or not. Remember to vote who Naruto gets.

Naruto-

Tsunade

Fem Jiraiya weird I know

or Fem Orochimaru weird I know again

Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, I spent the last of the summer w/ friends and when school started again there were a couple of projects to do so I had almost no free time, but I am going to start again so enjoy.**

**A couple more votes and I should have it, I am thinking bout a harem for all three or two, I'm not sure.**

Chapter 2

Legendary Fem Sannin.

Naruto was walking with Sarutobi to meet his new team. Apparently they didn't do the bell test so they were going to do it to test if they would do good in missions while more elite shinobi were in the war. He got to the training ground and saw all three future sannin.

Tsunade, the best medic nin of all time. She made the law that all shinobi team teams must have a medic nin with them. That made all of the teams last longer. She lost her brother and her lover at almost the same time and she blamed it on the cursed necklace she wore. After her brother and lover died she abandoned Konoha and was in hiding. Naruto and Jirayia brought her back so she could become the Godaime Hokage.

Jirayia the gama ( toad) sannin, and author of Icha Icha paradise the famous book to all of women ( and some men ) is the best yaoi novel ever made. She always made excuses that when she was peeping on the mens hot spring, she was doing research. Men really didn't mind her peeping and she did it shamelessly. It took forever when they went on their two and a half year training trip when he turned fifteen to stop her from doing ' research ' on him.

And finally Orochi, the biggest traitor in Konoha history. She did forbidden jutsu on Konoha shinobi and left shortly after. Not only that, she then joined the Akatsuki and left after her failed attempt on Itachi Uchiha. Every three years she would find a new host and take over their body. After it was time to get another body, Sasuke Uchiha's, he used the Sharingan and made Orochi's body useless. Naruto hated the sight of her, but welcomed Tsunade and Jirayia.

" Team welcome Uzumaki Naruto, he will be joining the team." Orochi seemed to not care, Jirayia had a light blush on her face and Tsunade seemed the only one normally happy to meet him.

Naruto looked at the three future sannins, Tsunade had a 7 year younger face ( The jutsu that makes her look younger), Her hair was in a single ponytail, and had a very flat chest compared to her older self. She had a light brown vest on with a long sleeved white shirt under neath it, green pants and blue shinobi sandals.

Jirayia had her hair straight down that ended at the end of her back. She still had the red lines at the corner of her eyes. She had a younger face then her older self naturally. She wore a tight white shirt with a dark red jacket, gray pants and blue shinobi sandals.

Orochi Had a black with purple lining kimono, a purple rope to keep her kimono from falling down. Black pants underneath, and black shinobi shoes. She still had the pale skin and yellow snake like eyes, with purple mascara ( at least I think it is?) around her eyes.

" Naruto this is my team. There is Tsunade." Points to Tsunade. " And Jirayia." points to Jirayia. " Orochi." points to Orochi. " Team this is Naruto." Naruto gave a slight bow.

" Sarutobi-sensei, why is he here?" Tsunade asked with an arched eyebrow.

" Well, since there were a shortage of males at the academy this year, and this is an all female genin group it would only seem fair to have a male here to make it seem fair to the other teams. Plus he doesn't have to go to the academy because he was trained by his father."

" Well then isn't un fair to have another team member, because we'll have four members and the others will have three?"

" On the contrary, it makes it harder for you to have him on the team because it may interfere with our teamwork." Tsunade seemed to be quiet after that.

"Ok team, officially you really aren't genin." Two out of four people seemed confused. Tsunade and Jirayia were naturally confused. Orochi didn't care and Naruto knew this was going to happen.

" WHAT! BUT WE PASSED THE TEST." Jirayia wasn't to happy with this.

" True you did, but that was just to eliminate the people who weren't ready to even try to become genins. We are going to a bell test. Naruto think of this as your graduation test. The test is there are two bells attached to my belt, the first two who retrieve them will go on and become genins, the other two or if anyone who is unable to capture a bell, will be sent back to the academy also those who do not get a bell, will be tied to a stump and be forced to watch us eat." Two out of the four looked worried, Orochi looked pissed, and Naruto looked like he didn't care.

" Ok. Ready, Set, BEGIN!" All four disappeared from sight.

About thirty minutes later everyone had a hiding place. Tsunade in a bush, Orochi under a hollow tree, Naruto in the tallest tree that was in viewing distance of Sarutobi, and Jirayia...

" PSSST. Hey." Naruto instantly turned around and saw Jirayia staring at him.

" Uh.. hey Jirayia-san."

" You can call me Jirayia-chan, Naruto-kun." Said Jirayia while giggling.

" Umm... ok Jirayia-chan." Jirayia had a full blown grin on here face.

" So, Naruto-kun-" Jirayia started to say but was cut short when she she heard a voice behind her.

" Don't you two know to be quiet while hiding." Sarutobi said after he went behind them.

" Oh, oji-san, how are you?" Jirayia tried to get out of this. Sarutobi's eye twitched.

" Jirayia and Naruto, you two should know better than to be quiet while hiding from the enemy." After he said that he poofed away and the branch fell, apparently cut in half by Sarutobi. Naruto landed on his feet, but Jirayia landed on her head and was knocked out.

" Hey Jirayia-chan, are you ok?" She groaned and went to sleep. Naruto used this time to get away.

Sarutobi landed in the middle of the clearing and looked around. The only one visible was Tsunade. He was looking around for Orochi until he heard..

" Sojasosai no jutsu**( twin snake sacrifice**)" Two snakes appeared out of Orochi's sleeves and they shot at Sarutobi. Sarutobi took out a kunai and cut the heads off the snakes. Orochi then appeared behind Sarutobi and stabbed him with a kunai. He turned into mud and appeared behind Orochi and kicked her into the forest. Sarutobi turned around and saw that Jirayia and Tsunade were gone.

" So where did they go?"

Meanwhile...

Tsunade was dragging Jirayia away from the clearing to try and wake her up. While walking she saw Naruto sleeping behind a tree. To wake him up she punched him on the head. He instinctively grabbed his head and woke up.

" Ow.. baa-chan that hurt." Tsunade got a very visible twitch and vein on her forehead.

" Did you just call me 'grandma'?" Naruto looked up to see the younger Tsunade staring at him with dead eyes.

" Oh...sorry Tsunade-san." He said while scratching the back of his head. Tsunade then punched Naruto on the side of the head.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

" You just called me old, it is only natural that I hit you."

"Fine, so what do you want me for."

" Your suppose to try and get a bell from Sarutobi-sensei, so why are you asleep."

" Well I was really tired from last night, I couldn't go to sleep, I was hungry."

" Whatever, but I decided that we can't be Sarutobi-sensei alone so we may have to work as a team." Naruto was going to wait for the lunch test to pass but there was no way out of it now.

" Ok but we have to wake up Jirayia first." Tsunade once again punched her team mate to wake her up. She shot up like a bat out of hell.

" What the hell flat-chest!" Tsunade again had a twitch on her face but let it slid because she didn't want to cause Jirayia head trauma. ( At least not yet )

" Listen Jirayia-chan, we are going to work together to try and take the bells from Sarutobi-sensei."

" Ok come on Naruto-kun, lets leave flat-chest."

" Hold on Jirayia no baka, all three of us and maybe Orochi if she wants to are going to work together to take the bells from Sarutobi-sensei."

" Why should I help any of you except Naruto-kun."

" Because Jirayia-chan, just two of us may not be able to beat Sarutobi-sensei." Jirayia just humphed' in agreement.

" We should find Orochi to see if she will help us." Naruto got a hateful look in his eyes but wasn't noticed by Tsunade or Jirayia.

After walking for about ten minutes they mind Orochi just getting up after the kick. " Damn asshole." she mumbled to herself. She looked up to see her teammates.

" What do you want?" She again mumbled.

" Orochi, we need your help to defeat Sarutobi-sensei."

" Why, I can do it myself."

" Hey Orochi, we really need you so we can pass." said Jirayia.

" You three are a a bunch of bakamonos ( Idiots talking about a group of people not just one ), if we somehow get both bells then two of us will still be behind."

" I am willing to stay behind so one of you may pass." Naruto said because he knew the true meaning of the test. Orochi stared at him for a while and looked away, Tsunade had arched an eyebrow at him, and Jirayia had another blush on her face.

_' Wow nice and cute.' _Thought Jirayia.

" I too will stay back because I don't want Naruto to be left out." Said Jirayia.

_' Now I know what Sasuke must of felt like, Jirayia is just as bad as Sakura and Ino.' _thought Naruto.

" Fine as long as I pass I'll help I guess." The four went to find Sarutobi. They found him near the K.I.A . stone sitting down. Naruto ran and did the ram seal. " **Kage bushin no jutsu." **( Shadow clone jutsu)

Two more Naruto's poof into existence and ran towards Sarutobi.

_' The kage bushin no jutsu, where did he learn that.' thought Sarutobi. _

_' Wow Naruto-kun is even more amazing then I thought.' thought Jirayia. _

_' Where did he learn that?' thought Tsunade. _

_' ...' thought Orochi. _

The Naruto's charges at Sarutobi and attacked from all sides of Sarutobi. He took out two of them and Orochi charged at him next. She got out several kunais and shurikens and threw them at him. He ducked out of the way. Jirayia then went to his right side. She aimed an ax kick to his head but he blocked it with his left hand. Tsunade then charged chakra into her fist and aimed it at Sarutobi's head. He blocked it with his right hand but was still pushed back a little because of the force. Orochi snuck behind Sarutobi and took a bell. Sarutobi was so distracted that Tsunade got in a kick to the side of his head. He was out cold because he got hit in the right temple. She then took the other bell. When she did Sarutobi poofed out of existence. There jaws hit the floor and eyes dead panned. The real Sarutobi walked up from behind them.

" Good job team, you all worked together to take the bells, you figured out you can't beat a jonin alone so you all worked together even if it was a kage bushin."

" So sensei did we pass?" asked Naruto. He nodded and handed them the lunch. Naruto, Tsunade, and Jirayia ate theirs but Orochi handed hers back to Sarutobi.

" Sarutobi-sensei I am not hungry." Sarutobi looked at her and told her to be at raining ground 7 at 6:00 in the morning tomorrow. She nodded and left to wherever she goes. The rest of team Sarutobi ate their lunch and went home.

**Ok I am happy to finish chapter two after a long time so I should update every weekend or so. **

**So R&R if you want. **

**Ja Ne. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone sorry for not updating since September but my Internet got disconnected and my computer's memory had to be wiped clean. So I am staring the story again so whatever. Here it goes I guess.**

**The legendary female sannin **

"_Psst, area one is clear, target is 20 meter north, over." _

" _Area two is clear, 15 meters west, over." _

" _Area three is clear, target is 13 meters east, over." _

" _Area four is clear and the target is insight, 12 meters north, over." _

" _Alright team move out." _

Naruto rushed forward and threw some kunai at the target and the target jumped out of the way. Then Tsunade jumped out of the bushes and startled the target. The target was cornered to a tree when a bunch of shurikens with string tied to the them wrapped themselves around the tree and pinning the target there. Orochi was still holding the strings while Jirayiawent to pick up the target. As soon as she touched it Orochi let go of the strings and the target jumped at Jirayia and started scratching and clawing at her face while she wailed and screamed trying to get it off of her. Tsunade signed and put the radio to her mouth.

"Sarutobi-sensei, we got the cat, can we go now?" Naruto grabbed the cat by its scruff so it would stop attacking Jirayia. Jirayia got up with red scratch marks across all over her face, glaring at Orochi.

" Why did you let go, I wasn't ready yet." Orochi just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Tsunade had to hold back Jirayia for trying to kill Orochi. Just then Sarutobi arrived.

" Now now no need for my own team to kill each other, now lets go back and finish this mission."

When they got to the Hokage Tower they gave the cat back to her owner. When she got it she started squeezing the life out of it while it was trying despreatley to escape. After they left, they went up to the Shodaime Hokage. Sarutobi handed him the mission report.

" Good, seems like you completed the mission quite easy without any problems. Alright whats the next mission you want, walk the Inuzka's dogs, pull some weeds, or..."

" Hokage-sama, my dear little Tora ran away again." Just then Jirayia spoke up.

" No Hokage-sama, what kind of missions are these, they are nothing more than chores that we could of done before we graduated from the academy. Can you give us a higher ranked mission?" Tsunade hit Jirayia in the head and scolded her about respect for the Hokage. Orochi then stepped forward.

" Even though this may be the only time I agree with Jirayia, I think we should at least get a C-Ranked mission." The Shodaime looked at her quizzically and then looked at Sarutobi. He just shrugged.

" Well if Orochi thinks were ready then I guess they can handle one." He nodded and pulled out a folder and handed it to Sarutobi.

" It is an escort mission to Kumogakure, go meet at the gate in about two hours and you'll meet your client." They all bowed and headed out of the tower.

" Alright team this is your first real mission, so pack for about a week or two journey. Dismissed." They all left towards their homes.

_With Naruto... _

' Man talk about a bad case of Deja vu. Well I better get ready for my mission.' As he started packing for the trip, he heard a branch from the tree outside suddenly snap and a loud '_ommf' _too. He peered his head outside of his window to see Jirayia on the ground rubbing her bottom in pain.

" Jirayia-chan, were you stalking me?" Jirayia quickly got off the ground and waved her hands in a defensive way.

" No I wasn't, why would you think that?"

" The fact that you were on a tree outside of my apartment right next to the window." He could see Jirayia starting to sweat.

" No Naruto-kun, I was doing some..ah..research." Naruto looked at her skeptically.

" I'm pretty sure that there isn't any difference between them so if you don't mind I got to get ready and so do you." And with that Naruto shut his window and Jirayia decided to go home to get herself packed too.

After about an hour of packing he had thirty minutes left so he decided to go to Ichirikaru Ramean which just recently opened up. There he met a much younger Teuchi and was his favorite customer almost instantly since in the thirty minutes he was there he ate 20 bowls of ramean. He paid the bill and went to the gate where he saw Orochi, Sarutobi, and Tsunade. 

" Hey Naruto, do you know where Jirayia is, she hasn't gotten here yet." Shouted Tsunade as he ran towards them.

" I saw her while I was getting ready but besides that, no."

" Hmph, sure she is usually late when we have meetings, but she whined about this mission so I expected her on time today." Just then Jirayia came running up holding her head with her left arm.

"Sorry I'm late, when I came rushing here I tripped and fell on a rock, but don;t worry I'm okay though." She said as she scratched the back of her head. Then the client stepped forward. He was wearing a brown tank top with a pair of green shorts. He had messy brown hair and looked around the age of 35 with an annoyed expression on his face.

" Team this is your client Hiraku who is going to Kumogakure to deliver this package to one of his customers that ordered from there." They all nodded and left to leave the village.

" So whats in the package?" Asked Tsunade.

" It is nothing that concerns you."

" Well you didn't have to be so rude about it." After that there was an awkward silence as they continued to walk. About five hours after walking they broke the Fire Country border and were walking in Kumogakure. As they were walking they came to an open area near a lake and decided to take a short break. Orochi was somewhere in the woods, Naruto was laying on a tree branch, and Tsunade and Jirayia were sitting underneath the tree. As they were resting, a figure wearing a pink hood with only the bottom part of her face exposed approached them and stopped at Sarutobi.

" Hello Sarutobi-san." He looked at her with a blank face and asked..

" Hello and who are you?" She lowered down her hood and exposed her face and looked at Sarutobi.

" I'm Chika Takahashi."

**There I'm done with my new chapter so sort of a cliffhanger at the end but who cares. I realize that there are some mistakes in my first two chapters and I hope that you will ignore them because I don't feel like editing them. **

**Ja Ne. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I forgot to add this in the last chapter, I know it was not original but I couldn't think of anything else so thats hat I came up with. Of course it isn't going to be exactly like the Wave arc, it is going to be different so enjoy.**

Chapter four

" Chika Takahashi? I never heard of you before?" She gave a slight bow and looked back up. 

" I am a Jonin of Kumogakure and is here to escort Hiraku to his customer since he wants to keep it private. And by how I know you, you are listed in the bingo book as an S-Ranked nin, so it would be very unprofessional of me not to know at least some of the S-Ranked nin." Sarutobi nodded in response.

" Alright team lets get ready to move to the customers location so so get ready in a few minutes." Within a few minutes everyone was ready to head farther to the location. They all followed Chika through the village of Kumogakure while team Sarutobi were getting stared at by the villagers because of their hi-ates.(sp?) After walking about three miles away from the village they came across a huge lake with a small cabin on the other side of it.

" That is the customer's cabin over there. Do you have the item." Chika asked as she looked over to Hiraku.

" Of course I do, you think I'd be that stupid to not bring it, I'd be killed." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this.

" Hiraku-san, I think now would be a good time to tell us whats in the package." Hiraku started to look uneasy.

" Well, it is a very rare blade that I found during my travels and that is all you really need to know about it." They got up to the cabin and knocked on the door and it slid open so they could only see a small crack in the cabin.

" Are you Hiraku?" Hiraku nodded and showed him the sword wrapped in cloth. The man then opened the door fully so they could see him. He looked around 50 years old with a slight goatee wearing a black jacket and black pants. He handed the blade to the old man and as if on cue, at least five Jonin nin jumped out from the trees that were surrounding the cabin.

One of the Jonin went behind Sarutobi with his katana drawn aiming at Sarutobi's back went after him. Sarutobi grabbed the blade before it hit him, which cut his hand open, and lifted the Jonin up and kicked him int the stomach, then in the side so he flew into a tree and hit his back on the trunk, breaking his spinal cord in half. Sarutobi turned and faced Chika.

" What is the meaning of this?" Chika just chuckled.

" Come on Sarutobi-san, isn't it obvious as we speak at least a hundred of our finest shinobis are launching a surprise attack on Konoha. We were given a better offer from Iwagakure. Just by you picking up this mission was just luck for us. Now we can kill one of Konoha's best Jonin." She motioned the old man with the sword that Hiraku gave to him and handed it over to Chika. As soon as she got it she unwrapped the cloth and stabbed the old man. He clutched his stomach and died. Chika then turned around and the Sword had a bright green glow to it.

" This is the Kusanagi, a legendary sword that infects everyone who gets hit by it with a very fast acting poison that can kill nearly instantly." She rushed at Sarutobi and made a strike with the Kusanagi to his left. He ducked under it and did a left hook into her jaw. She quickly recovered and kicked him in the side that made him skidded across the ground. Sarutobi rolled out if the way as Chika thrusted the Kusanagi downward at him. He did an upward kick to her jaw, making her stumble back in surprise. A Kumo-nin went to the side of Sarutobi with his kunai drawn aiming it at Sarutobi. It hit him, only revealing a poof with a log in place of him. He grabbed onto the nin and jumped in the air, switching his position so he looked like he was sitting with the nin between his legs as he performed a spinning pile driver, killing him instantly. He looked at his team as they were trying to hold off the other Kumo-nin. He did the proper seals and shouted...

" **Katon-Karyuu Edan no Jutsu." **(_Fire Style-Fire Dragon Flame Blast.) _A shot of fire came out of Sarutobi's mouth in the shape of a dragon and struck a nin that was ready to hit Jirayia with a katana and burned him to a crisp. Then Sarutobi felt a great force form the back of his head and fell down as he could feel his consciousness slipping away. Chika used **Doton-Doryuudan no Jutsu **_( Earth Style-Earth Dragon Missile.) _and hit him in the back of the head. She stood over him with the Kusanagi aimed at his chest. We she thrusted down, a barrage of kunai and shuirken hit it and deflected it. Chika looked up to see Naruto standing there with an angry look in his eyes.

" Why you little gaki, prepare to die!" She rushed at him but had to side step out of the way as Tsunade through some kunai at her.

_With Orochi... _

Orochi was running through a part of the woods with Jirayia on her back, running from the last remaining Jonin besides Chika. The Jonin punched Jirayia with a chakra enhanced fist and hit her where she fell on the rock, and it knocked her out cold. Now Orochi with the 'kind heart' she has decided to carry Jirayia while running from the Jonin. The Jonin was catching up to them and was moving very quickly. She decided that the only chance they would have is to set a trap for the Jonin. She rook out string for the trap and tied some kunai and explosive tags to it.

When the Jonin came he set the trap as a bunch of kunai flew at him. He lifter up his arm guard to deflect them. After the kunai a few explosive tags came out of nowhere and exploded. The Jonin was quick enough to cover his face but he was temporarily stunned and deaf.

" **Senai Jashuu!" **Two snakes shot out of Orochi's sleeves and bit the man in the shin making him fall to the ground in pain and the other one bit his neck and crunched down on his wind pipe, effectively killing him. She got up and went over to Jirayia and checked on her. She slapped her and kicked her, but she wouldn't wake up. She decided to leave her on the tree branch till she got back. She got back to the clearing to see a giant purple gas cloud covering the field.

_A While ago with Naruto and Tsunade... _

" So you think that some wannabe ninja can take on a Jonin with years of experience?" Naruto and Tsunade just glared at her.

" You should just give up and runaway, and maybe I'll let you live, if your lucky of course." They did not move.

" Well you are really either stupid or just brave but either way, it will be the death of you." She did a couple of hand signs and shouted **" Doku Gasu." **_( Poison Gas) _A cloud of purple gas came out of her mouth and surrounded the field. Naruto told Tsunade to not breathe it in as he did some hand signs.

" **Ninpou Fuusajin.!" **_( Dust wind) _The gas in the field disappeared and Naruto came out coughing because he inhaled some of the poison cloud. As he stumbled to get away, Chika came right up to him and stabbed him with the Kusanagi through his stomach and he fell into the lake, as he could fell consciousness slipping away from him. Tsunade gasped and was to shocked to do anything and Orochi just stared wide-eyed at the lake. Chika turned around to Tsunade and Jirayia with a smirk on her face.

" See what happens when genin try to play ninja, they get killed."

_...with Naruto _

He felt himself in pain as blood started to color the water red. He was starting to feel the poison take effect as he could barley keep his eyes open. He could feel darkness wrap around him and pull him down. He lost consciousness.

Naruto woke up feeling wet and in front of a huge cage where he saw big red eyes and teeth looking at him.

" **Well, it seems no matter where we are you are still weak." **

" Kyubbi, I thought that you weren't sealed in me anymore, what are you doing here?" Kyubbi just frowned.

" **Apparently all it did when we went back was weaken the seal slightly. Looks like we still are stuck together, not that I like it. And it might be good for you because without me you would have been dead by now." **Kyubbi grinned and Naruto's vision started to get blurry.

_...With Chika. _

She started to walk towards Tsunade with an evil grin on her face when she felt a huge chakra spike coming from the lake. She looked at it and an orange-reddish glow came charging up the lake, and in the blink of an eye, Naruto with blood red eyes in a red chakra glow appeared in front of Chika and back-handed her as she hit the ground hard. She looked up and saw the chakra take the shape in a huge fox that outlined Naruto. He just grinned very devilishly at her and kicked her in the face that lifted her in the air. While in the air, he grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the ground making a small crater. He kicked her in the side that made her skid into a tree. She slowly got up and saw Naruto with his hand extended and s blue swirl of chakra formed in his hand in the shape of a ball. **" Rasengan." **He rushed at her and slammed it into her stomach, making her spiral into all the trees and eventually was dead when she stopped. Naruto's red chakra was gone, but when he looked at Tsunade he saw a great deal of fear in her eyes and she was trembling. Orochi on the other hand had a glint in her eye and was smiling at him in a weird way.

" Tsunade." She was still scared but was listening to every word he was saying. " I'm sorry you had to see that but it only happens when I am nearly dead or dying. I would really appreciate it if you two didn't tell anyone, especially not Sarutobi-sensei, or Hokage-sama. If you promise me that you won't, I will explain it to you later but first we have to get Sarutobi and Jirayia to wake up." She slowly nodded and went to Sarutobi while Orochi went to get Jirayia back. Sarutobi woke up within a while about ten minutes and Jirayia was still out cold. After explaining what happened, of course excluding the part about the Kyubbi possessing Naruto, he decided that they should carry Jirayia along since she still hasn't woke up yet.

" Sarutobi-sensei, are we going back to Konoha?"

" Yes. We have to help push back the invading forces." They started going to Konoha while they didn't notice Orochi had the Kusanagi hidden in her sleeve.

**Alright this chapter is longer than the last one and has a slight cliffhanger in the end so I should update maybe on the weekend at most so review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, its the fourth chapter and it might have a bit of angst in it so you are warned. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted throughout the story so thanks. **

** Chapter Five **

Sarutobi along with his four students were rushing towards Konoha, but they still had a ways to go yet. With Jirayia on his back still knocked out. He instructed his three remaining students to channel chakra into their feet, so they would move twice as fast. Even though they were making impressive timing, Sarutobi couldn't stop thinking about the worse.

" Sarutobi-sensei, when we get to the village, what are we gonna do?" Asked Naruto.

" Well I will try to hold the enemy back, but you four will help the villagers get to safety."

" What will we do if we encounter an enemy?"

" Do whatever it takes to get the citizens away from harm." They nodded in response. Sarutobi felt Jirayia starting to wake up on his back. He stopped and let her off as she stumbled to her feet.

" Uh... whats going on here?"

" Well explain on the way, were going back to Konoha." They nodded and continued to follow their sensei. As they were still moving Naruto and Tsunade told Jirayia everything that happened. When they got within the Fire Country, they could see a huge cloud of smoke about five miles from where they were, in the direction of Konoha.

" Come on, move faster!" Shouted Sarutobi as they sped up. Within thirty minutes, of running as fast as they could, they were all out of breath but could see the Konoha gate. The gate was set on fire, and they could see two lumps on the ground. They went to check on them and found them dead. They were the gate guards.

" Alright team, split into two teams, Naruto and Tsunade, and Jirayia and Orochi."

" Where are you gonna go sensei?" Asked Jirayia.

" I'm gonna go to the Hokage tower, to check on the Hokage. Alright, lets go." They split into their teams.

_With Orochi and Jirayia... _

They were traveling from the rooftops to see if they could find anyone. Just then they heard a cry. They looked over to see an academy student around the age of eight with numerous kunai and shuriken in him as he was bleeding severely from numerous wounds. He looked like he was gonna die. Then Jirayia, without thinking jumped in front of the small boy. She looked over at two Jonins who had a smirk on their faces. One of them just merely got his hand on his katana and ran towards her ready to kill her. Orochi jumped from the roofs and drew her Kusanagi and stabbed the man through his chest, effectively killing him. Jirayia looked shocked at Orochi.

" That was the sword Chika had in Kumogakure."

" Yes, and if you tell anyone about it, I will kill you." Jirayia just shuddered and nodded. The other Kumo Jonin charged at Jirayia and Orochi. They split up, jumping on the a roof, the opposite from each other. The Jonin went after Orochi who ran away from him on the roof. While they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Jirayia followed on the opposite side. The Jonin threw a couple of shuriken at Orochi and did the hand signs. **" Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." **The few shuriken turned into about twenty and all flew at Orochi. Jirayia threw some of her shuriken at the cloned ones and deflected them. Some of the shuriken struck Orochi in the left are, making it go limp. Orochi snarled in pain, but then, with her right arm took out a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around it and threw ahead of her. When they passed it, it exploded making the roof of the building collapsed. As the Jonin fell, Orochi took her long tongue and wrapped it around the man's neck, breaking it and let his body go limp. She drooped him to the ground, and her and Jirayia went to go back to the child they saw before.

_With Sarutobi... _

Sarutobi was running in a secluded part of Konoha that was hidden. He was rushing towards the Hokage tower, which looked like it was attacked. There were numerous holes in the tower, and it was set on fire. He rushed towards it and busted through the decaying door. He saw bodies lying everywhere, some of them were burning. He ran up the stairs which were ready to collapse. He got up to the Hokage's office and saw that the secretary was dead. He got worried and went through the Hokage's giant door, to only find it destroyed with blood splattered everywhere. He hears a groan from behind the Hokage's desk to find the Shodaime. He had some mortal wounds and was suffering from blood loss and chakra depletion.

" Ugh..Sarutobi-kun, there you are...ugh." He was clearly in pain and dying.

"Hokage-sama, what happened?"

" They came out of nowhere, we took out most of them and most retreated. I want to name my ni-san as the next Hokage."

" Don't say that...your going to survive." Sarutobi tried to but on his best smile.

" Sarutobi, I'm dying, I can..feel it, I'm sorry for failing this village." And with that, he closed his eyes, only to be never opened again. Sarutobi could feel his tears rolling down his eyes.

_With Naruto and Tsunade... _

Naruto and Tsunade were looking through the whole village, they found nobody on the streets, except for corpses. It seemed that the whole village had been evacuated, there wasn't anyone around. Then, all of the sudden, Naruto's seal started to burn and he felt an immense pain where it was. He knelt down clutching his stomach in pain, threatening to throw up. Tsunade knelt down to see if he was alright. She felt a shadow behind her and Naruto looked up. There he saw an old man with long black hair staring at him. Tsunade got up and bowed.

" Hello Uchiha-sama." After he heard that, he passed out.

Naruto was opening up his eyes to a white ceiling and bright lights. He realized it was the hospital and he got up. He looked and saw Jirayia next to him siting in th chair next to him. She saw him and immediately grinned.

" Naruto-kun, your up!"

" Yea, what did I miss?"

" Well... Hokage-sama died during the attack, and the funeral is today, in memory of everyone." He nodded and got up.

" What happened to me?"

" I don't know, you just passed out all of the sudden and we brought you here." She handed him some black formal clothes. " This was if you woke up today. He nodded and got changed in the bathroom. He and Jirayia left and on the way they saw Tsunade crying and asked her if she wanted to come with them. She nodded and they went to the ceremony. Naruto looked around and saw Sarutobi in the front row, and Orochi was hiding in the shadows. During the ceremony, Sarutobi spoked, the Shodaime's brother, and other members of Konoha. After it, everyone went home and he saw Tsunade crying near a lake. Naruto went up and sat next to her and she passed him a glance and continued to stare off into nothing.

" I understand how you feel, a while ago I lost someone who I thought of as my grandfather. It might not be exactly the same because he was your grandfather but it still hurt a lot." Tsunade got up and started to leave, she looked back at Naruto.

" I don't want to sound rude, but it would be better for me to grieve alone so bye." Naruto nodded and just stared at the spot where she was standing.

**Ok I finished another Chapter, it was shorter and I did rush it a little and I'm not that good at writing Angst so yeah. The other chapters will be better so keep reading. **


End file.
